


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura acts like a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry Isn't Dead

Buy her flowers.

It was her second bunch of flowers in as many days since arriving at Atlantis.

Laura Cadman was standing in the hallway outside her quarters, red hair in a loose ponytail, smile on her face. She was holding a small bunch of yellow flowers in one hand and her marine beret in the other.

Sam had spent the past two days emptying boxes of paperwork, and meeting people she hadn't met on her previous trips here, and Laura had been off-world with a team when she'd arrived, but then she'd met the lieutenant before, had worked with her. Though none of that explained why she was at her quarters right then though.

“Welcome to Atlantis ma'am.” She held out the flowers, and there was a flicker of anxiety before she grinned again.

“Thank you lieutenant.” Sam took the flowers, flicking a finger over the soft yellow petals.

“From the planet. Checked for poisons, allergens, aphrodisiacs,” she winked, “you're safe.” Sam tried not to laugh but couldn't stop the grin.

“I appreciate that,” she said. Laura gave her a quick nod and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Sam to find something to use as vase again.

*****

 

Hold the door open for her.

Sam saw the transporter open in the distance but didn't pick up her pace. In the two weeks she'd been on Atlantis, she had never needed to wait for a transporter. In the SGC she'd spent twelve percent of her time waiting for the elevator. She'd done the math.

When the corridor straightened out she saw Laura Cadman leaning against the transporter's door, waiting for her.

“Lieutenant.”

“Going to the control room Colonel?” she asked, smiling at her, and only moving when Sam had brushed past her into the small space.

“Yes, please.” Laura tapped the screen behind them and the doors slid shut, then seconds later opened again.

“After you ma'am.” Sam smiled and stepped through the door ahead of the marine, glancing back and half expecting, half hoping, to catch her checking out her ass. Laura grinned when she caught her eye, stepping into a slow pace beside her.

“So, Colonel,” she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and smiling still, “you bring anything good with you from home?”

“Like what?” Laura stayed by Sam's side as she walked around the control room to her office.

“Movies, chocolate, contraband?”

“Contraband?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, just cause we get regular visits from the Daedalus, but there's always something someone wants.”

“Really?” Sam was grinning, she had figured as much, it was just like being stationed abroad.

“Prices just dropped, that's all,” Laura said, making Sam laugh. “If you want, I'll tell you more of the city's secrets over dinner tonight.” She flicked her hair to one side, officially making her the worst flirt in Atlantis.

“Your quarters?” she asked.

“Seven.”

“Sounds great.” Laura smiled, wide, from ear to ear and whirled around leaving Sam alone in her office.

*****

 

Hold her chair out.

She waved her hand over the chime and waited for Laura to answer. She was wearing black trousers, a tight blue shirt. She didn't have much to wear for a date, she hadn't been planning to go on dates on Atlantis. But Laura Cadman had acres of red hair, beautiful lips, and a walk she could not say not to.

It was just dinner, she decided, subordinate or not. She believed it for the second it took Laura to open to the door. The skirt she wore would help her believe it through dinner.

“Sam,” she smiled at her, and at the look on her face made Laura frown, “I'm not going to call you Colonel through dinner,” she said, “Sam.”

“I know, I just...”

“Or maybe you want me to call you Samantha.” She grinned and Sam laughed.

“Please don't,” she said, “Laura.”

“Come and sit down.” She flicked her hair again as she walked over to the small table, pulling the chair out and holding it for Sam as she sat.

“Thank you.” Laura looked down at her, leaned closer to her and Sam reached up and put a finger on her lips. “I don't kiss on the first date. Maybe the third.”

“So this is a date?” she said, grinning. Sam just smiled back.

“What's for dinner?”

*****

 

Stand up when she enters the room.

 

The chair squeaked when the legs scraped across the floor, as Laura stood up and smiled at Sam.

“Hey,” she said. The colonel looked around the mess, before putting her tray opposite Laura's.

“You don't have to do that you know,” she said, sitting down, the lieutenant retaking her seat immediately afterwards.

“What?”

“Stand on ceremony for me.”

“Just manners Sam.”

“I didn't realise you were such a gentleman,” she replied laughing.

“Well, mama didn't raise no fool.”

“You sound like Colonel Mitchell.”

“I know,” she grinned, “we worked together once.”

“The good, the bad and the explosive?” Laura just smiled, leaning back.

“Dinner again?”

“Eager to get to that third date Lieutenant?”

“Maybe, does that make me pathetic?” she asked, the smile a little strained now. It had always worried Sam when marines showed their vulnerabilities. Especially marines who could blow up Atlantis.

“Not at all.” She smiled back.

“So dinner again.”

“Tonight?” She felt just as eager and pathetic as Laura.

“Great.”

“You cookin' then darlin'?” Sam laughed.

“Sure,” she said. Laura stood then, lifting her tray up, and Sam jumped to her feet. “I can be a gentleman too.”

“Cute.” She grinned at the red head and watched her walk away before sitting down again.

*****

 

Help her over a puddle so she doesn't get her shoes muddy.

 

“This stream is, well, a river,” Laura said, hands on her hips. Sam was stood beside her, hands on hips, the same frown on her face. What had been a simple hop across a trickle of water on their way to the village was now a swim across a fast flowing current. On their way to the village, Laura had joked about putting her jacket over the water, to save Sam's boots, until the she had taken one large, ungraceful step over the water. Now the marine's jacket would just wash away, and she voiced that thought, making Laura laugh.

“I guess it's a night in a hut for us,” Sam said.

“Nah, we can get across.”

“I don't think we should risk it Lieutenant.” Her rank made Laura look up from the water.

“When did you get so safe and serious?”

“I'm in command, I'm supposed to be the voice of reason.” Laura huffed out some laugher that she tried to hide. “Might be romantic?” she added.

“Might be.” She looked at the dirty water. “Third date?”

“Maybe.”

“Think I can jump it?”

“Not for a second.” Sam smiled.

“I want to try.”

“Me too,” she confessed and Laura grinned, “we should at least try and find another place to cross, we're due back in an hour.”

“Okay.”

“So I'll go this way and..” Sam pointed up the river.

“We should stick together,” Laura said quickly, “ just in case.”

“Just in case,” Sam smiled, her stomach fluttering for a moment.

They walked up stream together, both pairs of eyes on the river, looking for any means of getting across. A shallow point, stepping stones, a broken tree. All they found was a point where the banks were a little closer together than the rest of the river.

“I'm going to try it,” Laura said, handing Sam her hat. She moved back away from the water, then started to run. Sam reached out, grabbed her arm, using all her strength to stop her, the force causing Laura to swing around and crash into her, bodies together, their faces an inch apart.

“Kiss for good luck?” Laura asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

“For all your...chivalrous efforts you're working hard to get into my pants.”

“I just want a kiss,” she said, “don't think you could control yourself?” Sam blushed, “chastity belt not tight enough?” She laughed and let go of the woman's arm, embarrassed at being so transparent. “Let me jump the river, then we can go home, have our third date and then I can work on getting to second base.”

“Don't risk it,” Sam said again, “we'll spend the night and count this trip as the third date.”

“Third and fourth.” Sam thought about if for a moment, looking over the river, then back at the village.

“Deal.” Laura's face lit up. “When Sheppard checks in on us, we'll tell him the situation. If the river doesn't go down by tomorrow...”

“Which it probably won't,” Laura interrupted.

“Then he'll have to send the jumper,” she finished.

“Sounds like a plan Colonel.” Sam smiled and tuned away from the river, knowing Laura was watching her walk.

*****

 

The lady comes first.

They fall into their room, half dancing, half bent over with laughter, holding hands.

“I'm glad I didn't try and jump,” Laura said, rubbing the skin of Sam's hands with her thumbs.

“Me too, though the idea of you soaking wet is kinda hot.”

“You still don't think I would've made it.”

“Maybe, maybe I just wanted to spend the night with you.” Sam ran a thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her, cupping her cheek. Their breasts brushed together lightly, jackets and vests long abandoned, and Laura moaned, letting Sam in and letting the blonde push her back against the dirt wood wall. They fought for dominance with their mouths, hands searching for skin, and when Laura needed to breathe she pulled away, face flushed the colour of her hair, grinning. Sam's stomach did a somersault and went to kiss her again when the marine put a finger on her lips.

“Fourth date?”

“Fuck the dates Cadman.” Laura laughed and let Sam kiss her again.

“Whatever you say Colonel,” she mumbled into her mouth, Sam pulling at her t-shirt, not really listening to the woman's taunts, only thinking about her skin, her breasts, her lips teasing a line down her neck. “No marks,” Laura hissed when Sam bit down on her pulse point.

“Another time,” Sam said with a pout, tugging at her bra.

“Another place,” Laura told her, gasping when Sam's tongue flicked over her nipple, crying out when she sucked, her head flying back against the wall, arching her back. “If I'd known you were such a hussy, I wouldn't have bothered, oh god...” she moaned when Sam sucked the skin at the top of Laura's other breast, marking her just a little, hands going to her belt.

“Being so chivalrous?”

“Mmm-nuh.” Sam laughed and pulled her trousers open, intending to push them down, but Laura grabbed her wrists and stopped her. “I just thought it was the best way.”

“To get in my pants?”

“Pants, head, heart,” Laura was blushing now, and leant forward to kiss her chastely, “to get you.”

“Oh,” Sam was a little stunned, and felt a little sick from her stomach doing somersaults and her heart beating at a crazy pace.

“Too much?” She shook her head and kissed her again, tongues twisting together, her hand slipping into Laura's pants, and brushing over her wet underwear. Again she was stopped and groaned, frustrated when she was pushed away. Laura smiled, no more grins, just an almost shy look, and the slight curve of beautiful lips. She took her by the hips, bodies against each other, and urged her back towards one of the beds. Sam smiled back, lying on her back, looking up at Laura Cadman, acres of red hair falling forward, the ends brushing her face.

“Ladies first,” she explained, and Sam laughed, pulling her down for another kiss.


End file.
